


Daydreams

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: They dance...AU.





	Daydreams

He smiles as he watches her, daydreaming, dancing alone. She isn’t aware, yet, that he is here, that he was early for rehearsal as he always is. She is beautiful like this, relaxed and open, confident. She looks happy, enough so that he almost hates to push in. Finally, he speaks up, gently.

“Knock, Knock...”

His voice is light even as he enters, smiling when she falters before crossing the floor to slip an arm around her, leading her into a slow and easy dance, making up steps as he goes, enjoying her smile and blush. 

“Happy? Miss Darcey?”

“Close enough...”

Darcey smiles, leaning into him a little more. 

“Then relax... and let me make you happy...”


End file.
